


A Night to Remember

by KFawkes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, Rave, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: quick Tumblr Prompt: "Chloe Price, one night stand, rave? Sorry if this is not the proper way of requesting you ><"





	A Night to Remember

The music was loud, booming so fiercely that you could feel it shaking your insides with each pulse through the ground. Everyone was dancing and pressing against each other in sweaty moments and you couldn’t help but smile wide enjoying it all. The specks of light danced behind your closed eyes, and you were warm and yet comfortable. Your body swayed effortlessly as the beat pulled you alongside it and you were at peace

It was perfect. 

Well, aside from the fact that you couldn’t find your friend Maddy. That part was a little annoying, but that wasn’t surprising. Maddy was always late, also you were perfectly fine just being with yourself. Enjoying the music, dancing, and… getting a very cold drink spilled down the front of your shirt. 

Your favorite shirt–that was white for the record, and now it smelled like beer. “What the–”

And honestly, you really had intended on cussing whoever spilled it on you out, but holy shit was the person before you so god damn beautiful that words sorta stoped having meaning.

She had shoulder length choppy blue hair, wore a dark beanie and had a loose fitted ripped to shreds tank top, a strap hanging off one shoulder. You watched as she pulled her face back into an awkward frown, wiping her chin with the hand she held the now empty bottle then slid her doe eyes to meet yours finally. 

“Fuck. I completely ruined your shirt…” She said flatly, sending her hand forward lightly gesturing at the mess. 

“Yeah… I mean, it’s… fine. I probably would have spilled something on it anyway.” You lied, because actually you were almost too careful when it came to stuff like this. “Plus it was my fault, for… standing… here.”

The blue hair girl smiled again, tilting her head as she narrowed her eyes on you. “You’re joking, right? I totally just slammed into you like, full on fucking tornado slammed… and you’re taking responsibility?” 

“Y-yeah?” You replied awkwardly as you returned the smile with a little more ease than you’d spoke with. “Bad habit.”

“Guess that means you owe me a beer then, huh?” The blue haired girl pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, grabbed your hand and pulled you forward towards the bar. 

When you reached it, she propped both legs up on the stool, leaning far over the bar pulling the bartender into a tight hug. A second later she turned back towards you, with one arm still looped lazily around the man practically sitting on the bar. 

“Meet Adam. Adam, this is my new friend….” She paused using her free hand to point your way indicating she was well and ready to know it. You offered it forward, just as awkwardly as before, and she repeated it with a smile. “Y/n here owes me a beer because well, I spilled mine all over her… Yeah it makes no sense but still, give her something good? I gotta pee.” 

And she hoped down with a smile as Adam the bartender began pouring you a drink with a smile. In the few moments of silence you had, you were able to think about how fucking intriguing this girl was. Yeah, she’d just spilled a beer all over you and somehow got you to buy her a drink… but damn she was really cute and you didn’t even care.

When you reached for your wallet, the Adam shook his head and nearly laughed. “You’re with Chloe… you don’t pay.” And with a wink he pushed a glass and a bottle of beer your way then went to tend bar at the other corner.

_Chloe._

When you heard her name, a small wave of butterflies went off in your stomach and a small smile spread your lips as you clenched the slightly wet beverages between your fingers anxiously waiting for her return. You just wanted to know more about her… who was she?

A second later you felt a hand pulling the neck of the bottle slowly from your grasp; the fingers lightly wrapping around your own offering another set of chills. 

“Thanks.” Chloe grabbed your free hand, pulling you forward once more as she lean her head back taking a large swig from her bottle. 

The music was still surrounding you, but now you also had an intense desire to be closer to her. You’d just met her yeah, but holy hell you were smitten already. She just had so much life, so much energy, and absolutely zero fucks to give. She was so… incredible to you. Fascinating. 

“Wanna dance?” She turned with a smile still holding your fingers lightly. When she walked now she was doing so backwards, with her shoulders lazily hung in, sporting a bashful smile as she eye you up and down like candy. 

You definitely wanted to dance, but there was something about teasing her that just seemed like much more fun, so you pursed your lips and shook your head deciding…

“You owe me. You made me spill my beer remember?” Chloe said innocently as she pulled her hands to her chest, lightly begging you with a wide smile. 

And really, she was too fucking cute for her own good and something told you that you couldn’t deny her anything… A huge smile spread and you shrugged downing whatever the hell Adam had given you. Likely a Jack n’ Coke from the taste, but honestly you just made that up because you didn’t know shit about liquor other than it got you drunk. 

And that is exactly what it did tonight. Being with Chloe meant free drinks apparently, and you were sufficiently wasted at this point. You didn’t even care that your friend Maddy had totally flaked like you knew she would, because honestly this was way better than hanging with her.

The intense makeout session being one of the main reasons for your not minding of course… One minute you were dancing, laughing and talking about whatever the hell you were, then the next you were in a dark corner of that club doing things you really shouldn’t be.

She was sliding her hands up your sides and chest, pulling your face closer with such determination that you could swear it was her job. Chloe turned you, kissing your neck and biting you lightly before she stopped holding your face between both of her hands. “Wanna get out of here?”

You couldn’t say anything, because this was the first time anything like this had happened to you and part of you wondered if you had just been hallucinating. Plus you didn’t exactly have the best track record for speaking tonight, so it was best to just nod in this case. 

So you did, far too adamantly as you swallowed trying to steady yourself, the booze and music swimming in your mind like water. After another wicked smile Chloe grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the door leading outside. 

But you didn’t walk down the road, or call a cab you went straight for the side of the building. Chloe lead you up a set of old metal stairs, still keeping your fingers locked within her own. When you two reached the top, she pulled a clunky keychain from her hip and unlocked the door. 

Inside looked exactly how you imagined it would. It was a large open warehouse with concrete floors; random carpets decorating the surface and you could still feel the music pumping lightly below… There were posters and paintings everywhere, and graffiti you wonder if she’d done. She had a few bean bags, and tables here and there with a large bed on the ground by a huge window. Piles of clothes and several musical instruments were spread around like toys, and everything was just… perfect. 

This girl had to be the most interesting person you’d ever met, and that was more than a little scary… 

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz._

It was Maddy, but of course it was. She probably wanted to make up some excuse about why she wasn’t there already, but right now you didn’t care. Right now you had a girl that was so fucking incredible you literally couldn’t have dreamt her up walking towards you. 

The phone kept buzzing in your hands, but you barely even noticed it because now Chloe pulled off her shirt, tossing to the side lazily as she lock eyes with you once more.

You tossed the phone to the side just in time for her to reach you, placing her arms around your neck tightly and pulling you into a kiss. She kissed you rushed, passionately; biting your lip every once in awhile as she pushed you backwards towards the bed. 

When you fell down it wasn’t as hard as you expected which was reassuring, but honestly you weren’t worried because holy shit was this actually happening? 

You felt as she pressed kisses down your cheek and stomach, kissing each hip bone softly before undoing your pants and sliding them off with ease. She pressed down to you again, kissing you softer than before and you rolled her over her smell engulfing you like fire. 

Each press was soft yet deliberate as she push into you, your soft exhales proving she was knew just what she was doing. 

And really she did, you’d never had someone make you feel so fucking incredible before. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was her… but either way it was fucking intoxicating and you drank it up faster than anything else before.

The next set of events were pretty standard in this sort of thing… but the intense desire to do it again was new. So you did, and then you did again and then once more for good measure. 

Now as you drift off holding that blue haired beauty, she looked up with a smile as she yawn pulling her arm into a stretch. 

“Oh… I’m Chloe, by the way.” And then she closed her eyes and snuggled into your arm like she’d been there a thousand times before.

You weren’t sure if you’d ever see her again– if this would ever be anything more than just… well, this. But there something about the way she pulled you closer now, kissing your neck softly, that promised you would.


End file.
